Your Gabriella and I'm Just Troy
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: ONESHOT Why are you trying to make me break up with you? Is this what you want because it’s certainly not what I want! Gabriella, I love you. I would die for you. Do you not understand that?


"Troy, I can't do this, I can't. I can't do this," A very angry and confused Gabriella yelled at Troy who stood in front of her in disbelieve.

He stroked her hair with his hand as he looked into her eyes, trying to give her some kind of hope, "Yes, you can. I love you."

She slapped his hand away. Her vision grew fogging from the tears that streamed down her face, "Just break up with me right now. Come on, just do it!"

Troy went to wipe her tears away but before he had his arm outreached, she pushed him away. He asked her as his anger was growing, "Why are you doing this?"

Gabriella looked at him as if the answer was writing across her forehead, "You love Sharpay. Not me, I see the way you look at her. You…"

Troy cut her off as he told her with a more relax tone, "I love you for the last time and I don't understand why you would think differently."

She glared at him and yelled, "You don't think I hear what people say. I know that you and Sharpay dated before I can here. I know that you too were the "perfect couple". And I know you still like her!"

Troy yelled back at her, "Fuck, Gabriella! You're my world. I love you and I can't believe you're saying this. Can you hear yourself? I want to be with you even if I have lost some friends in the process. You're worth it."

Gabriella leaned against the clean white wall in the hall they were in and fired at him, "See, I'm already wrecking your life. If you're losing friends because of me, why don't you just break up with me?"

Troy who was fairly angry tried to tone down his rage when he said, "Why the hell are you trying to make me break up with you? Is this what you want because it's certainly not what I want! Damn it, Gabriella, I love you. I would die for you. Do you not understand that? Sure, there are lots of girls out there but you're the one for me, the only one. I'm pouring my fucking heart out to you and you're feeding me this shit about how I still like Sharpay and how you're wrecking my life! But do you want me to break up with you because I will if that's what you want," Gabriella bit her lip and more tears started coming down her face; she quickly hid her face. "Gabriella, look at me, look at me!" Troy heard a soft cry come from her and watched as she slowly slide down the wall and landed on the floor. She still covered her face and brought her knees up to lean on them. Troy studied her for a minute. He did not understand why she was acting like this but he walked over and sat down beside her anyway. Gabriella felt Troy's shoulder on the side of her own but she didn't dare move, she didn't want to look at him. Troy then made a bold move of placing his arm around and pulling her closer to him as she cried. He looked at her again and thought to himself with confusion, "First she's yelling at me and now she's crying. Girls…" After what seems like hours sitting there in the hall together, Gabriella had nearly stopped crying and put her hands down but still had her head leaning on her knees. Troy took notice and asked her, very eager to figure her out, "Gabby, what's really the matter? Stop trying to make excuses and trying to make me break up with you, you know I won't. Just talking to me."

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, her face was tearstained and her eyes were red. "Troy, ever since last year when I moved her, everything is different while for me. I was always this freaky math girl that nobody associated with. Now look at me, my world is turned upside down. I'm doing things I never thought in my wildest dreams I would think I would do. I have friends now and most notably I have…well…I have you. This may sound stupid but I do hear things in the halls. I know I shouldn't listen to them but I do. People are saying that I shouldn't be with you, I don't deserve you and well frankly, I have been thinking that I don't. Look at you, your Troy Bolton. Basketball superstar and every girl wants you. And from all people, you go out with me. I know this may sound incredibly cliché but a nerd and a jock going out, it just doesn't happen that way."

Troy took all that she said in and said back to her, "But it did and you shouldn't be like everyone else and stereotype us. You're not a nerd, your Gabriella and I'm just Troy. Sure, you're really smart and I'm good at sports but that's not all we're good at. Example last year, we both were in the musical. Nobody expected it but we were amazing and everyone knew it."

Gabriella sighed and replied, "Wow, your sound like the smart one today and I sound so stupid. Troy, I'm sorry for all this. Listening to everyone was wrong. I guess the main point I should look at is you love me and I most certainly love you. No matter what anyone will say, we will still be together."

Troy smiled at her, "Well then. So let me get this straight. We're not breaking up anymore right?"

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes, "Your smart moments go away fast, don't they?"

Troy joined in on the laughter, "Ha ha, shut up." He got up and offered Gabriella his hand. She of course took it and he pulled her up. Hand in hand, they started walking down the hall, "So what time is it anyway?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at her watch and responded causally, "Oh it's four." They both looked at each other.

Gabriella said quickly, "I'm late for Scholastic Decathlon."

Troy added on, "I'm late for Basketball practice." Gabriella was about to run down the hall but Troy stopped her and gave her a quick kiss, "I love you."

Gabriella smiled at him, "I love you too." They kissed once last time before they both ran down separate halls.


End file.
